Influenced
Influenced is the 37th episode of My Candy Love - High School Life and the 37th episode overall (38th if you count the Demo.). It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gift Hidden Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode37-Rosalya.jpg Illustration-Episode37-Armin&Alexy.jpg Illustration-Episode37-Evan.jpg Illustration-Episode37-Kentin.jpg Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Candy' |anB = |anC = C. I'm going to grab a soda. "(pay $1)" }}(Kentin's Route) | anD = D. (Sit next to Armin.) }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. Hey. | anC = C. Hello! }} ---- 'Nathaniel' |anB = B."Thinking of you. Have a good evening. Kisses." |anC = C."I'm spending the evening with a friend. Big hugs." }} |anC = C. Well, he's nice to Alexy and Armin. }} ---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = C. Well, he's nice to Alexy and Armin. }} | anC = C. None of your business. }}---- 'Kentin' }} (If you tell on him to his dad) }} }} | anB = | anC = }} }}---- 'Lysander' | anB = B. An Argentinian band, Gitan Project | anC = C. Cuban rap, Arishas }} | anB = B. Everything's fine. | anC = C. Things would be better if I could find Kentin. }}---- 'Armin' ---- 'Alexy' | anC = C. Delanay was going to pick me! }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. WHAT?! | anC = C. You think that's funny? }} | anC = C. Shut up! }}---- 'Iris' }}---- 'Amber' | anC = C. Amber, have you seen Kentin? }}---- 'Rosalya' }} | anB = B. Maybe, but Iris should have been more careful. | anC = C. Do you think we will ever see her again one day? }} | anB = B. (Don't do anything.) }} |anB = B. Someone's being a bit bitter. |anC = }} | anB = B. Are you sure? | anC = }} ---- 'Lucy' }} | anC = C. What did you want to talk about? }} | anB = | anC = C. After all, you kind of do the same thing, don't you? }} | anC = C. Maybe you could talk to your dad about it? }} | anB = B. It's true, it is a bit like the pot calling the kettle black… }}---- 'Violette' | anC = C. I don't think she has a say in it... }}---- 'Peggy' |anB = |anC = C. What does it matter to you? }} | anC = C. It's none of your business. }} ---- 'Priya' | anB = B. I don't know if it's the school's role to be so... Comprehensive. }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Lucia' | anB = }}---- 'Mr. Faraize' | anC = }}---- 'Ms. Delanay' | anB = B. (I prefer not to say anything.) }} | anC = C. Mono? }}---- 'Guy' | anB = | anC = C. T-tonight...? }}---- 'Evan' | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. I hope you're proud of yourself! | anC = C. All of this is your fault! }} Trivia General * The three bands you can choose from are references to three real life bands. ** "Radiored" is a reference to Radiohead. ** "Gitan Project" is a reference to Gotan Project. ** "Arishas" is a reference to Orishas. Bloopers * Before Candy goes to Moondance, she applies make up in an attempt to look more adult. However, the illustrations don't show her wearing any lipstick, eyeshadow, or any other obvious cosmetic detail. Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index